Another Second Chance
by Nyx9219
Summary: Addison and Mark were not meant to be, or were they? What if Addison had let Mark join the practice? What of Mark had moved to LA with his daughter? Would Addison accept him and agree to raise the baby with him? Would they have a happily ever after?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-Another second Chance**

No matter what happens, Mark and Addison somehow had the habit of ending up together. And even after everything that had happened in New York and then Seattle, which eventually ended with her quitting Seattle Grace, the sex in her office had been easy, comfortable, and even familiar.

But, Mark had a daughter, a 18 year old daughter, on whom Addison had to operate successfully. The baby was going to be fine and so was the girl, she had promised Mark Sloan. Addison didn't want to break his heart again, not after the abortion. She didn't want him to lose another baby. But, Addison couldn't help but notice that Sloan was not ready to have a child, that, she was herself a child, and so as her doctor, Addison had told Sloan her options. She had seemed interested in adoption, and hopefully she would do the right thing. But telling this to mark was going to be difficult. He had even thought about moving to LA, to raise the baby with Addison. She didn't know if he was joking or if he was serious, but there was that flicker of hope that he was not. The string of successful relationships in LA, and then struggling to do the right thing, first with Noah and then with Sam had taken its toll on Addison. And she was just lonely enough to accept Mark's offer if he was serious.

* * *

They had sex again, now in her house, celebrating the successful surgery. Sloan was fine and so was the baby. Addison had been able to resolve the complication. But, now she had to talk. She had to tell Mark that Sloan wasn't ready. But, more importantly, she had to ask him if he was serious about moving to LA and joining the practice, about her...

"Mark-"

"I don't care what Sam says. This is ideal."

"What did Sam say?"

"Nothing. Forget about it. This is ideal. Three parents- No one gets overwhelmed, everyone still gets to have a life."

Mark-

"This is our second chance."

"Don't you see it? What if there wasn't a baby?"

"Why? What happened?"

"Nothing. Nothing happened. The baby's fine. It's just, what... What if Sloan changed her mind or there wasn't a baby. Would you still want to move down here, join the practice, be with me? Because you keep asking, and you paint a pretty picture... And I'm just lonely enough and I'm just scared enough And I'm just freaked out enough that if you ask me again I might say yes. So I'm asking you not to ask me again If it's not about me. If you're just heartbroken, or in love with someone else, or you just want me to help you with a baby that you may or may not be able to raise, don't ask me. Because I don't know anything. I don't know anything anymore, except, I can't fall in love with a man who's in love with someone else. That much I know. I can't do that again. So please, if you're still in love with the grey girl, then go back to Seattle. But if you're not, I mean, if you're serious and you want me then ask again..."

That had been difficult to say, but in one breath, she had said what she wanted to say all along. The burden was gone, it was replaced by expectation and fear, fear that he might actually say that he was in love with her, and also the fear that he might not. Both the prospects were equally scary.

"Red- Addison, I wouldn't lie to you. I was in love with Lexie, I still might be, but I don't see a future with her anymore. I don't see her wanting children any time soon and that's what I want. I am ready. I have been for a long time. But she is young, still struggling to become a surgeon, She has yet to build a career and a life for herself. And I have already done that and now I want more..."

"Mark, I told you, I can't be with someone who is in love with someone else..."

"Addison, you are not getting it, I love Lexie. But I can't be with her. For her sake, for my own. That relationship was never meant to be. And I don't expect you to accept me right away, but give me a chance, a second chance, and I will try to be the man that you want. Let me join the practice at least. Sloan and I will find a place in LA, she can live here with me and you can monitor the baby."

"The baby won't need any more help until its born, the surgery was successful and there should be no more complications. So that won't be an issue. And about joining the practice, I will have to ask everyone else before you can join. We run a co-operative venture after all."

"I was already planning to give the chief my resignation letter. So I was hoping that you will let me join the practice...Otherwise I will be jobless, with a teenage daughter and a grandchild to raise. Please give me the job, see I and even making the pouty face."

Mark will always be Mark, using his antics for turning a serious discussion into a light conversation.

"Ok, I will consider it. I already said so. Don't beg. And this doesn't mean that you get to have your way every time. If you are to work at the practice, no more sleeping around and no man-whorish behavior. We'll give it three months, and after three months we will reassess things."

"Fine. but if I can't be a man-whore, then you can't sleep around either. Deal?"

"Deal!"

* * *

 **A/N: Hey guys, please review the story and tell me if you like it of not. Please! Please! I beg of you! (Ok , that was very dramatic, but that is how much I crave for reviews. :P) So if you like this story, review, like and follow for more drama and romance.**

 **Also, I have used some dialogues from private practice s03e11 directly and then later changed some to fit this story. Also, needless to say, Addison and Mark are invented by Shonda Rhimes and are her intellectual property.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In Seattle, after Mark returns from LA and finds out that Lexie slept with Alex...

"Derek, I have to leave. I cannot be in Seattle now. Not after what she did."

"Who did what Mark? And why do you want to leave?"

"Lexie! She slept with Alex Karev. Karev, of all people. While I was in LA, taking care of my daughter!"

"How is that wrong Mark? You slept with Addison too... And get that shocked expression off your face! Word travels around in this place. Lexie, a consenting adult, slept with another consenting adult while you guys were broken up, that is exactly what you did in LA. How does that make her any more of a cheater that you? "

"Derek, you don't understand at all, do you? She broke up with me. She broke my heart when she did that! And then, she had the audacity to sleep with Karev! What does he have against me? Why does he sleep with the women I love?"

"Mark, Lexie screwed up! Just like you did. And she will come around. That girl loves you! And, you have a life here, in Seattle. You have a practice. And the hospital needs you. Don't do this to me now, not when I have just became the chief. The merger is already putting pressure on the hospital. I can't lose my top plastics guy now!"

"Derek, the hospital doesn't need me. I will help you hire another doctor for plactics. I'll personally call John Slater. He is the best guy in MassGen. He is good!"

"I know he is. But he is not you, Mark. But, he is not my best friend!"

"Derek, I am sorry, I really am. But, I have to do this for me, for my kid. Red...she has offered me a position at her practice. LA will be a good change. And LA is a better place for a plastic surgeon than Seattle. And you know that..."

"Addie, so this is about her. She has moved on Mark! She will not agree to a relationship. Her sleeping with you was a lapse in judgement. It was comfortable, and she was lonely. But she had already rejected you once. Why would this time be any different."

"I don't know. She promised me that she would give this a try. She wanted to be sure that I was not in love with Lexie before she got involved. And coming to Seattle confirmed that I cannot be in love with Lexie. She is young. She will be better off with someone her own age, like Karev. And I will be better off with Red, in LA. And, I have a gut feeling that this time will be different. Addison is a changer person now. Your divorce and then moving to LA changed her. This is better for both me and Lexie..."

"Mark, I won't stop you. I cannot...But I will advise you to think this through. You are hurt. Don't take any decisions that you will regret later."

"Thanks for your concern Derek. But my decision is final. I am planning to go to LA. Seattle has nothing for me now except you, and I can talk to you on the phone. So that is sorted! I'll complete all my pending surgeries and see the patients through recovery, but after that I am leaving! I have made my decision."

"I hope you well Mark, whatever you do. I will always be there to support you..."

* * *

Meanwhile in LA...

Everyone was gathered for one of the weekly meetings when Addison put forth her proposal to hire Mark...

"Addison, are you sure? After all of your shared history, why do you want to hire him to work with us?", Sam asked her while Naomi's expression clearly gave away that she had very similar concerns.

"Sam, Naomi, whatever we had, was in the past. Mark will move to LA specifically for business purposes. LA is good for a plastic surgeon and we can always do with another specialty at the practice. Mark is good, one of the best, and we can only benefit from his joining the practice. We can use the money that he will bring in as capital as well as the profit share. Plus he is the perfect fit for a co-operative practice, started by friends who share the same motive, to help patients!"

"Addison, I agree with you. More money is always good. But I don't want you to be uncomfortable. But, money is secondary. We don't want our neonatal specialist to compromise."

"That is very kind of you Nae! But, Mark and I have both talked about this. There will be nothing weird between us. So, don't worry.

Everyone who want Mark to join the practice, raise your hands."

Everyone except Sam agreed, including Pete, which was a pleasant surprise, considering the animosity that existed between him and Mark. Sam, however, suspected something fowl and choose to vote against Mark joining them. But, the vote had been cast. And Mark was in. Addison immediately called him to give him the good news and he agreed to come to LA immediately after serving his notice period. Addison's hopes were up. She had lied to her partners about her and Mark's intentions, but she saw no other was to convince Naomi to agree. And, now she had to wait only three more months. Then she and Mark would be together, just like old times. She just hoped that both of them would be able to keep their promise to each other!

* * *

 **AN: Hope you enjoyed reading this update. Thanks for showing interest in reading this fanfic. Your reviews really encourage me to update faster. So, keep reviewing!**

 **Also, Happy New Year! :D 3 3**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

 _I had been crying for what seemed like an eternity. But, I cried myself to sleep almost every night. Plus, Derek wasn't home yet, working late yet again. And, I needed my husband today. I needed him to comfort me. I had lost a very dear patient. Yesterday, it was some other reason, the day before another, but I wanted him to be there for me each time. I wanted him to not work late so much. So, I didn't always have a reason, to be sad and to cry. But, the root cause of it all, Derek, was ignoring me, at work, and at home. We hadn't talked properly for a while. If you had told anyone at work, they wouldn't believe you. After all, they knew me at the top notch neonatal surgeon. The one who performed impossible surgeries, the one who was unbreakable. And, me and Derek were the happy couple, the dream come true. But that was just a façade. Something that helped me get through the day without breaking down._

 _But, Mark! He was different. He listened to me, he cared. So, the first night we made love, that night, like many previous nights, started with Mark asking me how I was doing. A simple question for everyone, but, for me, it meant so much more. Mark was there for me, holding me and comforting me, while I told him my greatest fears. He was there, where Derek should have been. And so, when he kissed me, I didn't have the strength to resist. Perhaps, the forbidden nature of the act itself made it more desirable! I knew that cheating was wrong. I knew that I was lying to myself. But he was there when Derek wasn't. He was there to listen to me, to understand my feelings, to fill the void that Derek had created. So, in that one vulnerable moment I slipped. I did in real what my mind had done a thousand times before. And it felt good, to know that someone cared, that someone saw me as desirable. And the fact that he was also Derek's closest friend, it didn't matter anymore. But, when we were done, I was filled with the same void as before. So when Mark left, I couldn't sleep. I stared at the ceiling and wondered what I was doing, how had I let my life become this nightmare. I had become like Bizzy and the captain, a cheater._

* * *

Addison had been getting these flashbacks quite a lot these days. The time when she and Derek had started to grow apart, when she cheated on him with Mark and essentially ended her marriage . However, today her reverie was broken by someone entering her office, someone who belonged in her flashbacks...

"Good Morning Red! You came in early today..."

"Yes, I had a surgery planned in the morning..."

"So, today's my first day. I have some old patients coming in for a check up. Do you mind if I see them here? My office is not yet ready..."

"Yes, sure. I was leaving anyways. You can use my office till the spare room is all set for you. Though it won't take much time. I'll see you later then. Bye.", she said as she waved.

"Bye! See ya..."

OK. So, Mark was in LA. She had never expected him to leave Lexie and move here. But, something had happened in Seattle. Something that changed him, made him leave Seattle. And here he was, with his pregnant daughter in tow. And, he was sure about them, but she wasn't. She wanted to do the right thing, but, was Mark it, she couldn't help but wonder...

Mark's first month in LA went by like a was a good place to be for a plastic surgeon. And, everyone at the practice and outside accepted Mark like he was hot cakes. He got more elective procedures than in Seattle and, was very busy the whole time. Being a surgeon, however, was turning to be the easy part of the whole deal. It came more naturally to him. But, not being a man-whore, that was something else entirely. Mark couldn't help but notice how Addison was extremely comfortable with Sam and the way Sam stared at her when he thought no one would notice. But, he choose to ignore it, like he had done before, knowing that Addison was not really interested, at least right now. He was really serious about making this relationship work, and if that meant giving Addison her space, he would do that. He rarely hit on any of the nurses at St. Ambrose and he didn't even flirt back when Charlotte tried to flirt with him at a fund raiser. In short, he was damn serious about keeping the baby and also getting back together with Addison. And so, Mark rented a house on the beach as well. It was a few houses away, but close enough for him to walk down to Addison's house if needed. They decided that it was prudent to live separately until they were sure. Sloan was living with Mark, and that made him more busy. Plus, Lexie would creep up in his thoughts sometimes, but the situation in which he left her brought him back to the present. That relationship would not work, and it would be good for them both to move on. Mark was sure that he wanted the LA life...Addison...and if possible, even the baby.

But Addison herself was not so sure. History was literally repeating itself. Their last bet had ended with her sleeping with Alex, she was the weak one, the cheater, and Mark didn't even know that. She had never told him that she slept with Alex, but the guilt of being the cheater had been among the deciding factors of her leaving Seattle. But she was determined too. If Mark was ready to give her a chance, she was too. But with their shared history, things easily became weird. But Sam, and the kisses that they had shared on several occasions previously, were now becoming an issue. There was some tension between them and Sam was not giving up so easily. Sam and Naomi were sure that Addison and Mark were not going to work. Or, maybe, he secretly hoped that they wouldn't, there was no way to know. And so the tension continued to build, even with Naomi around. But Addison choose to do the right thing this time around. She choose to purposefully ignore Sam's advances.

All said and done, the first month of their pact, and Mark's first month in LA was quick and uneventful. They both kept a check on their feelings and succeed in keeping their pants on. But, both Addison and Marks hoped that the remaining two months will be as quick as this month...

* * *

 **A/N: Guys sorry for now updating quickly, but I was a little busy. I hope you like this chapter. And thanks for all the reviews. Keep reviewing you can persuade me to update faster. :P :D**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

It was a normal Saturday night. The LA breeze was blowing, warm and salty. The calming effect of the soft breeze was proving to be very helpful for the three surgeons, who had just finished their hard day's work. They were enjoying the whether while they could, because there may be pages anytime on account of complications. Earlier that day, there had been a very bad accident and, the several people who were injured, were brought to the nearest hospital with decent facilities. That hospital happened to be St. Ambrose, creating an all-hands-on-deck situation. Mark had handled the situation very well, the Seattle Grace ER experience coming in handy. Addison had sailed through, until she had to do two surgeries back to back, one, on her regular patient who developed an unexpected complication and another, on an accident victim who had a shrapnel stuck in her belly, perforating her uterus. And everyone else, not being used to such situation were extremely exhausted, one such person being Sam. And so, the breeze, and the calmness of the sea shore helped the three more that they could fathom.

The pizza arrived, and wine bottles were opened, and with food, conversation and the lovely whether, the stress of the day disappeared quickly. Sloan joined them when the pizza arrived. She usually choose to avoid all the doctor talk and just watch something on the TV. She had taken after her mother that way. And, there was no persuading her to become a doctor. Fashion and gossip was more her thing, study was not.

Just as they were finishing their pizza, Mark's pager beeped. Something urgent had come up, and they needed Mark at the hospital.

With Mark gone, Sam, who had been very cautious around Addison let his true feelings for her show. The way he talked to her changed. He sat slightly closer to her and leaned in when he talked. And Addison, used to this flirting didn't seemed bothered at all.

But, all this didn't go unnoticed. Sloan Riley may have had all the qualities of her mother, but, she had her father's keen sense of observation. And, she was sharp, just like her father. So, if she took interest in something, it usually became an obsession. And, her current obsession was Sam and Addison, and their equation with each other. So, when Sam left for his house, Sloan convinced Addison to let her stay over. She wanted to clear somethings up before they went out of hand.

And, the perfect opportunity came when Addison asked Sloan if she wanted to accompany her for a stroll on the beach. They walked barefoot, their shoes in their hand, in complete silence until Sloan asked...

"Addison, may I ask you something?"

"Yes, of course! Anything... Do you want to know something about the baby?"

"No, the baby seems to be doing fine. He moves around sometimes. I can feel that! And, Dell says that the ultrasound is perfect. I even have a picture", she smiled.

"Ok. So what is it?"

"Is something going on between Sam and you?", she blurted out.

"Sam and me!", Addison laughed loudly, almost sounding a bit fake. "No. Not at all. Why do you think so?"

"The way he looks at you, that's how Derek looked at Meredith sometimes. And his behaviour when my Dad is around is completely different than the way he behaves when he is not. I had my doubts, but today, I was became sure. There was definitely a change. And you seemed completely at ease with that change. I would be very uncomfortable if someone that I don't love did that to me."

Addison was pretty baffled. For someone who appears to be so dumb, Sloan had amazing observation skills. She knew she was treading on thin ice here. And so, Addison very cautiously said, "Sloan, I don't want to lie to you. What you saw, it is not completely false. Sam does love me. But whether I love him or not, I am not so sure. We kissed, once...ok, twice. But I am not in love with him. Or, at least I am not sure. He was with us in med school, so there is a level of comfort from knowing each other for such a long time. But he married Naomi and I married Derek. And, we remained good friends until I came to LA, to find Naomi and Sam divorced."

"Addison, I know that your personal life is none of my business, but, you need to decide who you want to be with. My dad is a pretty good guy. And he had kept his promise for two months."

Addison stared at her, surprised, "You know about the bet? How?!"

"I hear things too, you know. And, I don't want him to have hopes, only to discover that you love Sam. He moved to freaking LA for you. How can you be unsure?! Plus, the last time you broke your little bet, he was devastated for months."

"Wait. I didn't break out last bet, he did."

"Nope. You slept with Alex first. He just wanted you to be happy and so he pretended that he cheated first."

"How do you know that?"

"Seattle Grace gossip mills are very well functional. And I was there for quite a while... Look, if you decide to be with Sam, that is your business. But don't hurt dad. Not after what Lexie did..."

"What did she do?"

"She slept with Alex too. While we were here in LA. She slept with him. And that is why we came back to LA. He was planning to make it work with Lexie... but what she did hurt him so much, that he couldn't be in Seattle. You offering him a job here happened to be a bonus..."

"I didn't know that. But, I am glad you told me. I had been wondering what happened in Seattle. Why make came to LA so quickly-

Thanks.", Addison mumbled, deep in thought as they walked back towards the had been too much information for her in one day. She had broken the pact, and broken Mark's heart as a result. Lexie had done exactly the same.

Addison had some hard decisions to make. And she had to make them before this month was over, their three months were over. She didn't want to give false hopes to both Sam and Mark. Choices, they seem very easy initially. This or that...it's as simple. But, as one thinks about them, the more one thinks about the options they have, the harder it becomes to actually choose.

* * *

A/N: Hey! Tell me if you like this chapter. And, thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Addison had back to back surgeries. That rarely happened in LA, but, it was just one of those days. Too many babies had decided to enter the world today. And so, Addison went from one labour room to another, one OR to another, doing what she did best. Finally, when she was done at about 11.30 in the night when she headed back home, exhausted.

When she reached home, Addison saw a familiar car parked in front of Sam's house. Mark was here, probably just hanging out. Addison was tempted to drop in and see if she could scavenge for some food, but she decided that old pizza had to do for today. She was exhausted, sleepy and hungry, and talking to people was way down on her to-do list.

As Addison was reheating the pizza, she heard the door bell ring. It was Mark.

"Hey..."

"Hey you...had a long day?"

"Yes! All the babies in the world decided to be born today...", she sighed.

"One of those days, huh?"

Marks expression was funny, as if he wanted to say something, but was not sure.

"What is it mark? You have that look on your face. Spill! I am too tired to guess..."

Just then, the microwave dinged and Addison went to take the pizza.

"It's nothing-

You can't be having this stale pizza, seriously Addie! Learn to cook the basics at least." He said, happy to change the subject.

"Mark! Shut up! Don't annoy me. I hate cooking. You know that."

"Ok then. Let me cook something for you. Something easy, fast... I'll make scrambled eggs. Give me 5 minutes, give my food a try, if you don't like it, you can always go back to your crappy stale pizza again."

"Ok. I'll give you a chance..." Addison didn't argue. She had no strength to.

As promised, Mark got to work. Cooking expertly and fast. Addison watched him mesmerised.

"When did you learn to cook?"

"I knew how to cook since I was a kid. My parents were hardly around, so I had to survive. And, I can only make easy meals, but those are full proof. Do you want me to teach you?" He asked her in a mocking tone.

Addison smiled, watching him prepare the food, it smelled so incredible!

15 excruciating minutes later, Addison was eating the food, like a severely starved person. The food was good. But, had it been crappy, she would have still gobbled it down...

Mark watched her eat. She seemed to have completely forgotten that it was the last day of their three month pact. But he didn't remind her. He just sat there watching her eat in frenzy. Thinking just how much he loved everything about this woman.

"Thanks for the dinner Mark! And thanks for coming over. I thought you would hang out with Sam."

"I was...but you are much better company, and Sam had to go to the hospital...some emergency case.", he teased.

"So I am what? Backup?"

"I just said that you are much better company than Sam! Seriously Addie, try listening sometimes...it works wonders you know..."

"Sarcasm?" She slapped his shoulder...

"You didn't just do that! He grabbed her and mock punched her!"

"Aww...mark leave me! You are ruining my dress", she said with fake irritation. She was quite enjoying the way he held her, his muscular arms around her waist.

But then he lightened his grip and they settled in the couch, laughing.

"Let's watch a movie."

"I thought you were tired."

"I still am, but it's been so long since we spent time together.."

"I know...pick a movie then..."

"Ha! You walked right into this. Let's watch Titanic!"

"Addie!? Seriously? The last time we watched that movie you cried like a baby." He made a face.

"My choice, my favourite movie. You can't complain. Besides YOU asked me to choose!"

"Fine! I won't fight! But let me bring in the tissues first", he teased her.

They settled on the couch, with a blanket to keep them warm.

But, half hour into the movie, Mark noticed that Addison had fallen asleep, her head rested against his shoulder. She was breathing softly against his neck. She looked so peaceful. He adjusted the blanket, pulled her closer and kissed the top of her head. She wiggled a little and then adjusted herself in his arms. A perfect fit.

Mark continued watching her favourite movie, happy that the woman he loved was sleeping peacefully in his arms. Everything felt so natural with Addison. Like they were a perfect fit. And in many ways, they were. And so, he hoped that she would accept him at least now, after successfully completing their little bet, and have the courage to take the plunge and be in a committed, complication free relationship with him. In fact, he hoped that for the both of them...

A/N: hello fellow humans. I am sorry I have not updated the story in a while. I was a bit busy, obviously. But I am going to try and update more. And please, pleassseeee review! I love to read them. :) and it encourages me to update faster...;)

And, l would formally like to apologise to all the slexie fans...I am sorry! There I said it! :) now please don't be mean. :)


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

"Good morning Red!" Mark greeted a sleepy Addison as he brought her her breakfast and coffee in bed.

"You seem happy? What's the matter?"

"Don't ask questions! Appreciate the food and the chivalry."

"Aww...it's cute when you pretend to be angry. The food really looks delicious! Thank Mark!" she smiled with genuine appreciation.

"That's more of the reaction I expected." he said as he sat next to her and fed her a bite.

"Mark! What is it? Why are you so happy? You have been super nice to me since last night!"

"You seriously can't remember? We completed out three months Addie! Three months of celibacy! How can you not remember?"

"We did? I was so busy with the practice and my mom and everything. I cannot believe it's been that long already!" she said, surprised that she didn't remember.

"Are you for real? Are you even human?"Mark teased!

"Oh give me a break! I have a lot of things to worry about! Bizzy coming out as a lesbian! My patients! And it's not like I have a lot of options..."

Mark was relived to hear that. So, she clearly didn't have anything for Sam. He moved a bit closer and kissed her cheek...

She smiled and turned to face him.

"Three months are over!"

And then she kissed him. It was the most beautiful kiss that they had ever shared. For the first time, they had nothing to regret. There was no one else to think about, no Derek, no Lexie. And, then they made love like never before. The morning sunlight shone upon them, casting a surreal glow, as the moved together in perfect synchronisation.

"That was..." Mark said as he lay beside Addison on her bed, panting.

"Perfect?" Addison asked.

"Yes...", Mark sighed, "Perfect!"

"Do you want to take a quick shower and grab breakfast before we head to the practice?"

"That sound perfect too!" she said.

* * *

Later in the day at the practice...

"You sure are happy today...?", Pete asked Addison as she sat in the kitchen drinking her coffee.

"I am happy. Isn't this such a great day?"

Just as Pete was about to ask what the matter really was, Sloan popped in.

"Hey Addison...do you have time? I came in to see my dad, but he's at St. Ambrose, treating an emergent burn victim. So I thought if you were free you could give me an ultrasound and check if everything was ok with the baby."

"Have you been experiencing any discomfort or pain?"

"No. But I just want it as a precaution."

"Sloan, you don't have to worry. The last ultrasound showed that your baby was perfect, no more complications." Addison assured her. "But anyways, I'll do it for you. I'll see you in exam room 4 in a few minutes..."

Addison went to the exam room. Sloan was already there, seated on the table.

"I'll squirt this jell on your stomach. It'll feel a bit cold..."

"I know the drill by now", Sloan said.

"Yes,but I still tell patients, mostly out of habit, but some of them need reminding...

Look. Here's the baby. Your son. And here, see this, his leg is all healthy. He's fine.

Sloan smiled. "Can you print a picture for me?"

"Yes. Of course. Addison said as she gave the machine commands to print the ultrasound image and wiped Sloan clean with some tissues.

"Addison...umm...I have been thinking...", she said a bit hesitantly.

"Sloan. You can ask me anything you want."

"Unn..ok...

So I have been thinking...about putting my baby up for adoption..."

"Ok...!"

"I am clearly not ready to raise him on my own. And I don't have the money or the experience. And I want a life for myself. I want to get further education, attend college..."

"Sloan. You still can go to college even if you keep the baby. You can ask your mother or father to help you..."

"I spoke to my mom last week, and she clearly isn't interested in helping me. And I don't want to burden you and my dad with my baby. You have just started this life together. And I don't even know if you want children."

Addison looked at her, surprised. When had this girl become so thoughtful and sensitive?

"Sloan, if your dad decides to help you raise the baby I will support him. No matter what. But if you don't want to keep the baby I will support you with that as well. As your doctor, I think that you should do what feels right for you. It is completely your decision."

"Where can I get the adoption forms?"

"I'll give you the forms, Sloan. And I'll also give you a health certificate for the baby's adoption. But I also think that you should talk to Mark about this. Explain to him why you are choosing to give the baby up for adoption."

"He won't understand. He was so excited for this kid."

"I'm sure he will, eventually. But don't hide it from him. He deserves the truth."

* * *

A week later...

"Hello? Addison?"

"Yes mark..."

"What did you say to my little girl? Why is she telling me that she wants to put my grandson up for adoption! Why!? You knew I wanted this baby. And yet you told her that it was ok for her do this...why are you trying to ruin my life?"

"Mark! Calm down. I am her doctor. She had the right to know her options. I cannot simply lie to her. "

"But she is my little girl, and do you know how much this is hurting her? "

"Exactly Mark! Sloan is your little girl! You should be supporting her, no matter what. She can decide for herself, and it's your job to be there for her. She is already scared, and you now supporting her! That's going to make this harder for her. Do whatever you need to do and be her father. Support her!"

"Addison...I still think you shouldn't have told her about adoption."

"Mark! She had a right to know. And, I know you are hurting too, but she is the one who is suffering the most. And if you hating me is going to guarantee that you support Sloan, I can live with that."

And she hung up...

Mark threw his phone on the couch. He headed upstairs to his bedroom, he needed to unwind. On the way he stopped near Sloan's bedroom and peeked in. She was sleeping so peacefully. He went in and straightened her blanket. Then he kissed her and whispered

"Goodnight baby. Everything's going to be alright. I am here for you..."

* * *

 **A/N: See! I updated as promised. I was going to write their lovemaking scene, but then I chickened out...I hope you like the chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Addison woke up to a frantic knocking of the bedroom door. Why is Sloan up at this hour? Doesn't she usually sleep in? Addison wondered..

"Mark! Open the door!"

Mark woke up groggily and made his way to the door.

"I'm coming! Wait up," he called back.

"Dad! Open the door fast. My water broke, the baby is coming! Now!"

Mark opened the door quickly...

"Sloan! Calm down," he patted her back. "Let's go to the hospital. Get your bag.

ADDISON! Addison wake up!"

"Mark!?"

She saw Sloan sitting on the floor, in quickly went to her side to check her out.

"Mark, we don't have much time. We need to reach the hospital quickly, her labour is progressing fast. Otherwise, I'll have to deliver the baby here."

"Yes Addison! I know!" He hurried in to get everything.

"Sloan, it's going to be all right." she tried to comfort the young girl. "Some more time and you'll have a brand new baby boy."

"Be careful..." Addison cautioned as she helped Sloan to the car while Mark gathered all the things he thought Sloan might need.

* * *

They were at St. Ambrose in no time. Mark drove as fast as he could. Addison had called Charlotte, and she had a room ready for Sloan's delivery and also the best available OB-GYN staff.

"Sloan we are almost there. When I tell you, push, with all your strength."

"You can do this." Mark said trying to comfort her.

"Ok, Sloan, push now...I can see the top of his head...Now one more strong push...

Yes! That was great! Mark, do you want to cut the cord?"

"Why isn't he crying?" Sloan asked as Addison took the towel wrapped baby to the incubator, just in case.

"Don't worry, he will..."

She patted the baby's back. And the wails of the newborn filled the room.

"Here, you can hold him." Addison placed the new born in his mothers arms.

"He is so cute, isn't he?"

"Yes. He is the cutest baby I have ever seen...my grandson!"

"Grandpa!" Addison nudged Marks shoulder, teasing him. He just smiled back.

"Ok guys, let me clean up the baby and take him to the nursery. Sloan, they will take you to the room, you take some rest."

* * *

Later in the afternoon, at the hospital, Addison and Mark were in Sloan's room, Mark was sitting on the chair, holding the sleeping baby. Addison was just watching how happy he was. In the past few years, Mark had certainly changed a lot...

"Addison? Can you please get me my bag?"

"Yes, here it is..."

Sloan rummaged through her bag, and took out a bunch of papers.

"Addison, these are the adoption papers, can you please call the couple who is going to adopt my son?"

Mark looked up, hurt evident in his eyes. "Sloan...you don't have to do this, I can help you. It's ok if you change your mind."

"Dad, I have decided on this a long time ago. Please...will you call the couple for me?"

"Yes...I will..." Mark said, holding the baby just a little bit closer.

Mark picked up the phone and keeps back on the desk for the fourth time now. He is pacing in the room, with a worried look on his face.

"What are you doing Mark?"

"She wants me to call the prospective parents Addie! "

"I know, I was there in the room."

"I don't think I can do this. We can take care of the baby Addie. I can raise him as my own, and you can help me, and Sloan can go back to high school and then attend college. She doesn't have to give him up."

"I know Mark, and I am sure she does too. But, it is her choice. And if she thinks that giving him up is for the best, we should respect her choice."

"But she's a child herself! How can she decide?"

"Mark, I know what you are thinking, but she's legally an adult. She can do as she wants..."

"But Addie..."

"Do you want me to make the call for you?"

"No, I'll do it, I have to. Just wait here with me please."

She went closer and hugged him from the side and kissed his arm. "You can do this Mark." She tried to assure him.

He picked up the phone and finally dialled the number that Sloan had given him.

"Hello? Mr. Adam Taylor?"

"Yes..."

"Hi, I am Mark Sloan, Sloan Riley's father..."

* * *

"Sloan, your dad called the couple, they'll be here soon."

"Thank You Addison! I never thought he would have make the call..."

"Well, he did..."

"Addison, do you think I can talk to the baby before they take him?"

"Yes, you can. You know what, we can do even better, you can pick a toy, and we'll give it to him as a gift, so that he can always have it."

"Yes, that sounds good. I used to love this dolphin stuffed toy I had as a child, maybe he'll love dolphins too."

An hour or so later Addison asked nurse to being the baby to Sloan's room.

"Sloan, here's the toy, and the nurse will bring the baby in a few minutes, and then you can talk to him...I'll be waiting outside if you need me..."

"Addison, can you please stay?"

"Sure..." she said surprised that Sloan wanted her in the room while she talked to the baby.

A nurse brought the baby in the room and placed him in Sloan's arms...

"Hi Baby! You look so pretty in your blue onesie...I am...um...your mother. But soon you are going to have another mom, and she will care for you and love you. And you will never know me, or meet me again, but always know this, I love you very much and will always will. I hope you have the best life possible. And, I know that you are too young to understand why I can't keep you, please know that it is for your best. Here's something to remember me by" And then she handed him the stuffed dolphin."I always liked dolphins, I hope you like them too. I love you so much!" She kissed his forehead. "Bye Baby" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

Mark packed up all the stuff that the baby needed in a small bag, then he added the dolphin toy that Sloan had picked for the baby on top. He could see the couple in the nursery, fawning over the baby. Mark could see the happiness on their faces. And he knew that they would take good care of his grandson. He went over and handed them the bag, and then told them the significance of the stuffed toy. They thanked Mark profusely over and over. And, Mark knew that Sloan had picked the right people as the parents, and he couldn't help but be happy for his grandson, who will have a real functional family to take care of him.


End file.
